Stealing a Tiger's Heart
by sweetbabies1342
Summary: This is a Naruto x Oc story I do not own Naruto just my Ocs.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Asami Uchiha (Asami never tells anyone that her last name is Uchiha and normally goes by Asami Yumi.)

Height: normal for a 12 year old. A little shorter than Sakura.

Weight: 90 pounds.

Looks: Long dark orange hair that normally is held back in a pony-tail with two strands on either side of her face and bangs in the middle. Bright yellow green eyes that look cat-like. She has two black marks on both cheeks that go from her ears to her cheeks that make her resemble a tiger. Asami has summoning tattoos on her left arm that are hidden by bandages.A sealing mark on her stomach that onlyshows if she is using chakra.

Clothes: A black long sleeve shirt that shows the tops of her shoulders and the collar wraps around her neck and the sleeves go down to her wrists. She has dark blue fingerless gloves that cover her hands. Creamy shorts that hug her waist but the rest is baggy goes down to her knees and bandages wrap around the rest of her legs. Normal blue ninja shoes. She has a black necklace in the shape of a tigers paw print around her neck.

Family: She was born in the Uchiha family but her mother Karui left the Hyuga family when she fell in love with her father Kanda. She has two older brothers: Obito died before she was born and her other brother Kai died on a mission when she was only four. When her brother died she ran into the forest and found a tiger cub that too had lost one of his brothers his name was Isamu. He came from the tiger sages in the north and him and his brother were sent here to find the keeper. But he didn't tell Asami that. After they talked he followed her home and became a part of her family. Isamu can changefrom being acub to a large dangerous tiger and he can talk but he rarely does.

Demon: Asami has a tiger demon inside of her it's not a tailed demon just an element tiger demon. She has not found out how to unlock it yet but because of it she has massive amounts of chakra and her chakra type is fire, water, lightning, and earth.

Past: When Asami was born a bunch of red chakra began to swell around her and enter her through her chest. After this her hair became dark orange, her eyes became cat-like and she got the black marks on her cheeks. Most of the people in the clan stay away from her because they think she holds a demon inside. And When she was six she was out playing with Isamu in the forest and came back to find her family and the rest of her family dead. The shock of this unlocked her Sharingan in both eyes but only the secondary stages. Asami ran away from the village and was found by Orochimaru he found her and gave her the curse seal and took her in to train her when he sensed the power inside of her and Isamu followed along. When she woke up she was tied to a table and was told she had a demon inside of her. Orochimaru tried to force the demon out of her but it didn't work so he forced her to train with him and be experimented on. She never met Kabuto because he was doing undercover work in the Leaf Village. Asami met Suigetsu and he trained with her and taught her how to use swords and water style Jutsu. Isamu told her that she was the keeper of the element tiger demon and that he was sent to teach her. He taught her fire styles and how to summon different tiger sages but she can't control some of them very well. Orochimaru found out that she can learn different Sharingan techniques because she has Hyuga blood in her so he trained her to learn many different Sharingan Jutsus. After four years and many failed escape attempts Asami finally escaped Orochimaru and ended up badly injured with Isamu at the gates of Kumogakure or the village hidden by the clouds.

Killer bee found Asami and Isamu almost dead at the gates and took them in healing them and taking Asami under his wing. Asami became like a younger sister to killer bee and good friends with a lot the village's ninjas. They taught her how to use lightning Jutsus and Shi or 'C' taught her how to be a sensor and genjustsu. Omoi taught her how to be more in control in her swordsmanship and Darui taught her storm style and black lightning.

'_How many times have I cleaned this house and he always manages to make it messy again in no time at all?' _I asked myself I was cleaning the house that I shared with Killer bee. Isamu was being lazy and sleeping on my bed not helping me at all. '_Damn tiger.'_ I blew my orange bangs out of my face.

"Yo, Asami Raikage wants to see you." I heard Killer Bee say from the door way.

"Alright I'll go see what he wants. Come on Isamu." On the way out I hit Bee with the hilt of my sword a few times. We quickly entered the office seeing Raikage sitting in his chair.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked as I bowed beside Isamu who lowered his head in respect.

"Yes, I talked with the Hokage and he agreed that because you were born in that village and have many secrets in those eyes of yours you will return to the village to become a ninja for Konohagakure. You will leave for the village at once." He said looking down at me the power in his voice was evident and sent shivers down my spine.

"Yes sir I will pack my things and leave at once." I said getting up he nodded and gave me a note to give to the Hokage. I took my leave and headed too Killer Bee's house.

"You can't be serious man!" Killer Bee exclaimed when I told him what I would be doing.

"I'm afraid I am the Hokage expects me there in four days." I said with sadness in my voice.

"Man that stings, that stings like a bee." He put a hand on my head ruffling my hair. I made a face; I always hated it when people did that.

"When I see you again you better be ready to have the biggest fight of your life. Tell everyone we said good-bye and don't die." I said smiling up at him. We bumped fists which is Killer Bee's way of saying good-bye and with that we made our way to the village hidden in the leaves.

(Four days later.)

You and Isamu stood at Konohagakure's gate.

"Well you ready to go in?" Isamu asked looking up at me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I told him with a sigh. As I walked into the village my eyes widened on how sunny it was unlike Kumogakure which was cloudy all the time. This place was nothing but sun. There was a desk near the gate that we walked up too but there was no one there. I looked around to see if I could find anyone around here.

"Maybe we're just supposed to go up to the office?" Isamu asked me. I shrugged and walked on further into the village. What I saw made my eyes widen what I remember as the Hokage statues had drawings all over them. I burst out laughing holding my sides whoever did this had balls. All of them had nose bleeds and the First had swirls on his cheeks, the Second had shit on his cheek and a tongue drawn on his lips, the Third had two nose bleeds and what looked like tears running down from his face, and the Fourth had a nose bleed and a swirl on his cheek.

Isamu rolled his eyes at me and kept on walking. I followed after him to where I remember the Hokage's office to be. When I got there I told them I had business with the Hokage and showed them the note that Raikage gave to me and their eyes widened. We walked up into the room and seen the Hokage painting something.

"Yes what is it this time?" He said as he turned around to take us in. I bowed lightly giving him the note that I showed the people before. He read over it once and his eyes widened slightly.

"Well Asami Uchiha it's good to have you back. From what I read here you are a very talented kunoichi, but is the part about the curse mark true? And is it true that you have control over the demon inside of you?" He asked looking at me.

"I'm afraid so, but I escaped Orochimaru four two years ago and he presumes me dead. The demon inside of me has been discovered but I have had no problems in controlling it or having it take me over and if it would be ok may I be called Asami Yumi?" He looked into my eyes for a long time and nodded.

"Alright I will tell the people your name is Asami Yumi. Now may I see the mark? And the proof that you have sharingan as well as byakugan." He said looking into my eyes once again. I nodded activating my byakugan first veins popping out from the corners of my eyes and the irises turning a milky white. I could see the chakra points on his body and feel just how much power this man held. He nodded telling me to continue and I activated my sharingan next my irises turned dark red and a black ring with three black marks went around the pupil. He smirked lightly and I showed him my mixture of the two. My irises turned white and the sharingan marking stayed there. His eyes widened when I did this.

"So what he said isn't a lie you truly are special. Now show me the mark." I pulled down my collar of my shirt to show the mark on the back of my neck.

"I see it has already been sealed." He told me.

"Yes the Raikage had it done when I first arrived in the village." Then two ninjas burst into the room. I quickly covered up my mark and made my eyes their normal yellow.

"HOKAGE SIR!" they yelled.

"What's wrong? Is Naruto causing trouble again?" He asked annoyance clear in his voice. Isamu and I tilted our heads to the side in confusion. _'Who's Naruto?'_ I wondered.

"Yes, he is vandalizing on the Hokage monument!" One yelled.

"This time with paint!" The other one said.

'_So he's the one who did that.'_

The Hokage sighed and motioned for me to follow him to the roof.

When we got up there I saw a boy with blonde hair and a black shirt hanging by a rope painting on the faces laughing his ass off. There was a bunch of other ninja standing on the roof yelling at him.

"Hey, stop causing trouble!"

'_Like that's going to get him to stop.'_ You rolled your eyes at what they were yelling.

"Shut up you morons! None of you would be able to do something like this! I can I'm incredible!" Naruto yelled.

I had to agree with him on that no one else would do something like this. Isamu whistled under his breath. "Cocky little bastard isn't he?" Isamu said with a small smirk.

"Geez… what has that idiot done now?" I heard a voice ask from behind us. I turned around and seen a young ninja he wore normal a normal ninja attire and had lightly tanned skin with chestnut brown hair but what stood out about him the most was the scar that went across the bridge of his nose.

"Hokage sir, I apologize for this." He began.

"Oh Iruka," the Hokage said as the man I guessed was Iruka began to take a deep breath and yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DURING CLASS TIME? GET DOWN HERE YOU MORON!" When he yelled that the kid started freaking out.

"Oh no, that's Iruka sensei." He said trying to get down. Isamu and I tilted our heads in confusion again.

Iruka jumped up there and grabbed the boy wrapping him in the rope and bringing him down to the roof.

"Iruka this is the girl I told you about." The Third told Iruka. He looked down at me and smiled.

"So you must be Asami? I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year." He said smiling down at me.

I bowed lightly "Yes Iruka sensei I am Asami Yumi and this is my partner Isamu." I said pointing down at the tiger that was pawing the boy on the head. Now that he was closer I could see that he had spiky blonde hair with bright blue eyes that reminded you of the ocean. He also had black whiskers on each cheek. He wore an orange jump suit looking thing and was trying to crawl away from the tiger.

"Isamu don't do that!" I told him making the boy look at me I smiled at him and I could see a pale pink dust his cheeks and then he looked away. Iruka lead Isamu and me to the class room while carrying Naruto on his shoulder.

"Class we have a new student her name is Asami Yumi." Iruka told the class there were three rows of seats there were a few open seats but not many. I smiled at them and bowed. "Asami take you can seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke raise your hand." I saw a boy with black hair that reminded me of a duck and an 'I wish I was somewhere else' expression. Isamu jumped up on my head as I walked to the seat. "_Asami I think that boy has Uchiha blood in him"_ Isamu whispered as I sat down. My eyes widened. Could he really be a survivor of the massacre? Only time will tell. I looked towards the front of the room and noticed that Naruto was still there.

"Next week is the Shinobi Academy's Graduation exam and you've failed it the last two times! This isn't the time to be causing trouble, idiot!"

'_Next week is the test! Damn you Raikage'_ I had a feeling that he knew all about this and sent me on purpose.

"Whatever…" I heard Naruto mutter.

"Time for Transformation jutsu test! Everybody line up and transform perfectly into me!" Iruka yelled. Several of the students complained and groaned.

I watched several of the students transform perfectly into Iruka. When it was my turn I walked up Isamu was still on my head.

"Transform!" When the dust settled there were three Irukas standing there. I saw his eyes widen slightly when he seen that I transformed my tiger too.

"Good job Asami you transformed both you and your tiger." He said smiling at me. I smiled back and headed to my seat.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki"

"This is all your fault" I heard some of the kids say to him as he walked up to the bat.

"Like I give a damn" He fixed his goggles and got into position.

"Transform" He let out a lot of chakra and my eyes started to widen I looked down at Isamu who was lying in my lap and he nodded saying that he feels it too. What happened next surprised me.

Naruto changed into a naked girl that caused Iruka to stutter and get a giant nose bleed flying back. I slammed my head on the desk.

"That boy is the biggest idiot." I muttered under my breath.

"Hn," I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Sasuke looking back at me.

"Hahahaha I call that one my sexy jutsu." Naruto said laughing.

"YOU MORON! DON'T INVENT STUPID SKILLS!" Iruka yelled tissues stuck in his nose.

After school I went to go search for my apartment. When I opened it I found I one bedroom a kitchen living room thing and I bathroom. It was a lot smaller than Killer Bee's house, but it still felt like a home. You took out a scroll that is used to summon and store items. I bit my thumb and drew blood dragging it down the scroll up popped three swords my bag, a bag full of different scrolls, another bag of random ninja weapons such as kunai, throwing needles, and various shuriken.

"I need to go shopping." I told Isamu as he went to go sleep on my bed.

A few hours later your fridge was filled with various foods from fruits to fish to veggies to meat and a bunch of instant ramen too. Thank god for the money that I got working in Kumogakure. I decided to go for a walk down in the village I came across a small shop that said 'Ichiraku Ramen' and decided to go try it. I went in there and sat down on one of the stools.

"What will you be having tonight?" A young woman with brown hair asked.

"I'll have a bowl of pork ramen." You said with a smile.

"One pork ramen coming right up." A few minutes later a steaming bowl of ramen was in front of you and your mouth was watering.

"Thank you," you said smiling up at her she smiled back and said 'you're welcome' I was on my second bowl when I heard my name being called.

"Hey Asami is that you?" I turned around to see Iruka and Naruto standing there. I smiled with a mouth full of ramen and waved.

"You're almost as bad as Naruto." Iruka said laughing as he ruffled my hair. They sat down beside me taking the seats beside me ordering their own ramen.

"Hi Iruka sensei; hello Naruto." I said smiling at the two of them. Naruto crossed his arms and looked away and I just laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Naruto asked me. I just giggled again.

"You because you seem like a funny guy." I told him still smiling.

"Well I don't know if you know but I'm not the best guy to be hanging around with." He told me with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I have never really cared what people think if you seem like a nice guy then I don't see why I can't be friends with you." I asked tilting my head to the side.

"People will judge you if you start being my friend." He said looking at the table.

I just laughed at him. He looked at me confused.

"I'm the weird girl with yellow eyes and the tiger that follows her everywhere." I told him still laughing. He stared at you for a moment in disbelief then joined you in laughing. I saw Iruka smiling at the two of us.

"So will you be my friend." I asked after their bowl came and I ordered my third bowl. "Sure," he said smiling. I held out my pinkie finger and he hooked his with mine and at that moment that our fingers touched I felt a jolt of electricity. I held my surprise inside and smiled at Naruto.

"Well just remember this I'm going to be Hokage. Believe it!" Naruto told you with a smile pointing his chop sticks at me.

"If anyone else told me that I would have laughed at them. But I think that you might be crazy enough to do it." I told him smiling.

"YEAH, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said throwing his fist in the air.

"Well it's been a long day I'm going to head home. I'll see you tomorrow, ok." I told him standing up paying for my ramen.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Iruka sensei." I said bowing lightly.

"Bye Asami." They said together.

As I walked home I was surprised that I had only been here for a day and it already felt like a home.

"So did you find something to eat?" I asked Isamu as when I got home.

"Yeah, there's a big river that has tons of fish." Isamu told me as I got ready to go to bed.

"Good then I don't have to feed you." Were the last things spoken before I went to sleep.

I had been here for a week and made some friends and learned new skills from Iruka. I noticed that the village has had some Anbu black ops following me around but they haven't been around as much lately. Today was the day of the graduation test and I was excited to see what they would have us do. I was in my own little world walking to the academy with Isamu when I heard Naruto calling my name. I turned around and seen him running up to me.

"Hey, Asami." Naruto said when he caught up to me.

"Hi Naruto." I said with a large smile.

"What do you think the test is going to be about?" He asked sounding a bit uneasy.

"I don't know I only got here last week." I told him scratching behind my head.

"Oh right, I was wondering where did you come from?"

"I came from the village hidden by the clouds." I told him with a small smile.

"What's it like? I've never been outside the village before."

"Well it's always cloudy there we hardly ever see the sun and it rains there a lot too." Even though I had only been there for two years it kind of became like my home.

"I couldn't imagine what I would be like with no sun." Naruto said with a small shiver. I just smiled as we walked into the classroom. I took my seat beside Sasuke. Isamu wanted to go look around the forest around the village so he wasn't with me today.

"Hello Sasuke." I said with a small smile.

"Hn," was my only answer and my smile faltered slightly and my brow twitched. Everyday this kid has the same 'I don't care' expression on his face.

"To graduate you'll have to do the 'Clone Jutsu'. When your called come to the next room." Iruka said as he walked into the room. I looked down and seen Naruto having a little panic attack.

My name was called after Naruto. I walked into the room and seen Iruka sitting at a desk with another man. This man had white hair that had a purple tint to it and an innocent smile on his face. For some reason I didn't trust this man for some reason. Something was fake about him.

"Asami this is Mizuki. All you have to do is a simple clone jutsu." Iruka told me with a smile. I smiled back and did the hand sign.

There was a puff of smoke and when it was gone there were five clones standing beside of me.

"Is this good enough, I could do more if you want." I said with a small smile.

"No, this is great Asami. Congratulations you pass." Iruka said sounding slightly surprised. I dropped the jutsu and bowed slightly.

"You can pick your forehead protector now." Mizuki said. I walked up and picked up a head band and smiled.

"Thank you very much." I said as I walked out of the room.

I put my forehead protector on I wore it on my forehead but slightly off center.

'_I wonder where Naruto is?'_ I thought as I walked out of the building there was a bunch of people standing there with their parents talking about how they passed the test. I smiled slightly wishing that I had parents that would praise me for passing the test. Then I heard some girls talking.

"Hey that kid…"

"Yeah, that's 'the kid' and he's also the only one who failed."

'_Who are they talking about?'_ I wondered.

"Well, that's a good thing. He shouldn't become a Shinobi."

"Yeah since he is-"

"Shh, we're not supposed to talk about that." I looked over to where the girls were talking to see them looking at a swing that was slowly moving and the back of a running boy in an orange jump-suit.

I shook my head lightly and began to walk home. I felt really bad I didn't know why I had only known Naruto for a short time. And yet I wanted to protect him and stand up for him. I put a hand on my stomach through my shirt over were the seal would be. Maybe it's because I knew what it was like to be left out of something or singled out. When I was in my clan all of the people feared me and stayed away from me. I don't think my parents even cared that much for me.

"What's wrong Asami? Isamu asked when I opened the door to my apartment.

"Nothing I just have a really bad feeling." I told him. Then I remembered something that I wanted to try.

"Hey I'm going to work on a new jutsu. You coming?" I asked as I walked out of the apartment.

Isamu and I were in a forest outside of the village practicing a new jutsu.

"_FIRE SPIN!"_ I yelled and concentrated my fire chakra into my right arm and fire swirled around it. My eyes widened it had taken me many months to get this and I think I had finally got it down.

I flattened my hand and ran at the tree hitting it and when I did my fingers interred the tree and burned it from the inside.

I did that about three times before falling to my knees in exhaustion.

"I see it looks like you can only do that move about three times." Isamu said walking up to me as I rested next to one of the trees I burned. Then I felt a familiar chakra near where I was practicing I kept myself hidden and jumped into one of the trees to look at the scene below me.

Iruka was up against the wall of a small building covered in blood and had been hit multiple times with kunai. I looked across from where I was hiding and seen Mizuki standing in another tree with a large smirk on his face. Not too far from Iruka was Naruto who was on the ground. He looked like he had been training for hours and he had a large scroll on his back.

"What the hell is going on here?" Isamu asked sitting beside me getting ready to jump in at anytime.

"I don't know but I want you to go back to the village and if I'm not back soon find the Hokage." I looked down at him and seen that he was already gone.

"Well I see that there's a little tiger hiding in the tree." Mizuki said and then about twenty kunai and shuriken came flying my way.

'_Damn'_ I jumped out of the way but I still got a kunai in the arm. I landed in the clearing on the opposite side of Naruto. I pulled out the kunai and held it up.

"Asami, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked looking over at me confused.

"I was training when I felt something that seemed off." I looked over at Iruka and my yellow eyes widened it was worse up close than I originally thought.

"Asami go you have to run now!" Iruka yelled at me.

"I'm afraid she can't do that." I looked up at Mizuki and glared I had a feeling that he was the cause for all this.

"Naruto give me the scroll." He said putting fake concern in his voice.

'_So this is about the scroll'_

"Naruto whatever happens don't give him the scroll." Iruka yelled pulling out a kunai that was in his stomach.

"That's a dangerous scroll that has forbidden ninjutsu written inside it! Mizuki used you… to get his hands on it!"

Naruto stood up glaring at Mizuki like you were.

"Naruto there's no point in you having it. I'll tell you the truth." Mizuki held his hand out to Naruto.

"N-NO DON'T!" Iruka yelled my orange eyebrows furrowed I didn't understand what the big problem was.

"12 years ago… you know about the demon fox being sealed, right?" My yellow eyes narrowed so that was his plan tell Naruto about the fox being sealed inside him and turn him against us.

"Since that day a special rule was created for this village."

"A… rule?" Naruto asked looking more confused.

"But this rule was never meant to be told to you."

"Not to me? What is this rule?" Naruto yelled at him. Mizuki just started laughing like a mad man.

"The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the nine tailed demon fox."

I was shocked that he just told him like that. I remember when Orochimaru had told me what I was and when everything started to click together of why all the people in my clan stayed away from me and didn't want them or their children to be near me. How they looked at me with hate in their eyes. If I never would have met Killer Bee I would have went on a rampage. I know that pain and that Naruto has to be feeling it worse than I did.

"What do you mean?" Naruto fell back in shock.

"STOP IT!" You and Iruka yelled together.

"It means that you… are the nine tailed fox that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village. You were sealed up by the Hokage that you admire and… you have been lied to by everyone! Didn't you find it odd how everyone hates you? Iruka and Asami are the same they also hate you!" Mizuki reached behind him and grabbed one of the shuriken one his back and began spinning it. I looked over at Naruto and seen he was surrounded by chakra and his eyes were closed.

"NOBODY WILL EVER LOVE YOU! THAT SCROLL WAS USED TO SEAL YOU UP!" Mizuki yelled and threw the shuriken. I started to run over to Naruto to protect him I didn't know why I just knew that I had to protect him. Maybe it was because I knew what it was like to be treated like a monster or maybe because going to extreme lengths to protect someone was in my blood I didn't know but all I knew was I have to protect this boy. When I got close I was suddenly pushed back by Iruka. I looked up and seen Iruka standing over Naruto with the shuriken sticking out of his back. I growled and looked over at Mizuki. My entire body was shaking with rage and I only knew one thing I had to hurt this man for hurting somebody like that.

"My parents… after they died there was nobody to compliment or acknowledge me. I always acted like an idiot just to get people to get people's attention. Since I wasn't good at things like learning and homework it was better than being nothing, so I kept acting like an idiot. It was so painful… Naruto you also must have been in a lot of pain." I stared at Iruka in shock much like Naruto. I never would have guessed that he went through something like that when he was little. I growled again and looked up at Mizuki he looked like he was thinking about something.

Then his eyes snapped towards me and he looked like he had just won a million dollars.

"I remember where I heard that name now, Asami, your brother used to talk about you a lot." I stared at him in shock how did he know my brother Kai.

"What are you talking about my brother is dead." I was curious to see what he had to say and I didn't notice Iruka crying over Naruto.

"Oh I know he's dead. I was on the same team as him on the mission when he died. Stupid bastard, he just had to be the hero and try to protect us from that bastard Zabuza. Told us to go on while he distracted him he said to tell Asami that he was sorry and that he hoped that Obito wouldn't be mad at him. He was such a stupid fool." I stared into space my head spinning he died protecting this son of a bitch and he dare call him a stupid fool. Mizuki took this chance to throw more kunai at me.

My eyes snapped into focus and I blocked as many of them as I could but again got a few in my legs and one in the stomach.

"I'm sorry Naruto, if I only did a better job you wouldn't have to feel like this." Mizuki and I looked back over at Iruka and Naruto. My eyes softened and Mizuki sneered. Naruto looked once at me then back at Iruka and took off running.

"Naruto," Iruka and I yelled.

"Asami go after him you might be able to get through to him." Iruka told me and I nodded but before I could go off Mizuki opened his sneering mouth.

"Naruto isn't the type of person to have a change of heart, and I think he's planning to use the scroll to get revenge. You saw his eyes earlier the eyes of a real demon." Orochimaru's face flashed in my mind and I flinched this man knew nothing of the eyes of a real demon.

"You don't know the eyes of a true demon." I told him my eyes starting to turn a fierce green. Mizuki turned towards me and his eyes widened. My chakra was fierce and angry, intimidating him.

Iruka pulling the large shuriken out of his back pulled me out of my blood lust and hatred for this man.

"Naruto isn't like that!" Iruka growled standing up. He threw the shuriken at Mizuki but he jumped over us and started off towards where Naruto headed.

"Well that doesn't really matter. I'll kill Naruto and get the scroll then take care of you two later." Mizuki then ran off. I looked over at Iruka and we came up with a plan.

I transformed into Iruka and Iruka transformed into Naruto and we set off looking for the real Naruto.

As we were going I didn't hear Mizuki who had transform into Iruka too come up behind us and seeing me he threw more things at me and they all hit their target digging deep into my side. I gasped as pain spread like fire threw my veins.

"Shit," I muttered and jumped down into a smaller clearing away from Iruka and Mizuki. I got down on one knee and pulled out some of the kunai. I would be so much more helpful if I didn't waste all my energy training.

Suddenly Mizuki still disguised as Iruka came falling down into the clearing and Iruka still looking like Naruto came down too.

Iruka sat up against the tree that I was kneeling by and Mizuki was still lying on the ground.

"Why Naruto?" Mizuki asked, making me remember that I was still posing as Iruka.

"How did you know, I wasn't Iruka?" He dropped the jutsu and glared at the two of us.

Iruka laughed lightly and dropped the jutsu.

"I'm Iruka," He smirked.

"Then who are you?" Mizuki asked pointing at me and I dropped the jutsu as well.

"I'm Asami," you said standing up and shrugged.

"I see, you'd even transform into what killed your parents to protect him." Mizuki snickered.

"I won't hand the scroll over to someone like you!" Iruka growled.

"You idiot, Naruto and I are the same!" Mizuki laughed.

"Naruto is nothing like you." I growled.

"Oh but don't you see Asami your just like us. I was wondering where I had heard of orange hair yellow eyes and black marks like a tiger. Then it hit me, you're the tiger demon of the leaf village. I remember people talking about how the village didn't need another monster and how they should just kill you so that you wouldn't attack the village when the demon inside you takes over." I looked down for a minute I knew that everything that he said was true that I was a monster but that didn't mean that Naruto was.

"The demon won't take me over." I growled.

"But you want it too so you could have the power to kill me for what I said about your precious brother. Then the demon inside of you would take the scroll from Naruto and use it for your own intensions. Because if you use that scroll you can do whatever you want! There's no way a demon wouldn't try to use the power of the scroll, unlike what you're assuming-"

"Yeah," Iruka cut him off making my heart stop. Does he hate me now that he knows what's inside me?

"A demon would do that… but Naruto and Asami are different. I've acknowledged them as some of my best students. Naruto may not be the hardest worker, and Asami may have just arrived here a week ago, but she stood up for what she believes in and doesn't judge people by what others may say. They already know what it is to feel pain deep inside your heart. They aren't demons their members of the Hidden Leaf Village."

I could feel tears rolling down my face as I stared at Iruka in shock. He stood up for us even though he knew what we have inside us that so many others have judged and used us for.

"He's Naruto Uzumaki and she's Asami Yumi."

Mizuki grimaced "Well… whatever, Iruka I said that I would take care of you two later but I changed my mind." I seen him grab the shuriken on his back and start to spin it.

"Asami hurry up and get out of here!" Iruka yelled at me.

"Like I would leave my sensei here." I smiled over at him.

"HURRY UP AND DIE!" Mizuki started running towards Iruka.

I didn't think I had enough strength to do any real damage to Mizuki so I quickly got in front of Iruka with my arms out to stop the blow. I closed my eyes and braced myself.

The next thing I heard was the sound of somebody getting punched in the face and the shuriken went off into the tree. I opened my eyes and seen Mizuki laying on the ground and Naruto standing in front of us.

"Naruto," I said my voice barely a whisper.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Mizuki growled.

"Don't you touch Asami or Iruka-sensei. **I'll kill you!"** His voice was so full of seriousness that I had only heard the Raikage use.

"You idiot why did you come out? Run away both of you!" Iruka yelled.

"Hahaha, I'll kill someone like you in one shot!" Mizuki was laughing like a madman now.

"Try it trash, I'll return that pain a thousand times over!" Naruto was a different person from the ramen loving kid I had just met a week ago.

"THEN DO IT DEMON FOX!"

"_**Shadow clone Jutsu!"**_ suddenly we were surrounded by hundreds of shadow clones. Full shadow clones no illusions or anything the chakra this guy has is amazing I have never seen anything like this before.

I don't know if it was from shock or loss of blood but I fell back sitting by Iruka. I looked over at him and seen he had the same shocked face that I did.

"What's going on here?" Mizuki said just as shocked as the two of us and fell back too.

"What's wrong? Weren't you going to kill me with one shot?" Some of the Naruto clones asked.

"Well then… I'll start ok?"

Mizuki looked like he was going to piss himself when all the Naruto clones jumped on him at once beating him up. I smiled and looked over at Iruka and smiled. He still looked shocked but smiled back.

"Hey is it true what he said?"

"Yeah I have something inside me, but don't worry the Hokage knows this and he's keeping an eye on me I think. Do you want me to heal you?" I asked.

"You can perform healing jutsu?"

"Yeah I can stop the bleeding but that's about it." I laughed rubbing the back of my head.

"I think you need that more than I do." He smiled.

"I can't heal myself unless if the others are healed first."

"Do you have enough chakra for both of us?" He asked giving me that teachers eye that tells you that they already know the answer but they want to see if you have the balls to lie to them or not.

"No I don't think I do. I spent most of it training." I said sheepishly.

"Well then neither of us gets healed right now, ok?"

"Alright," I pouted slightly and we went back to watching Mizuki get beat up by Naruto.

"Hehe, I think I went a little too far." Naruto rubbed the back of his head standing next to Mizuki who was lying on the ground unconscious. I laughed and nudged him with my foot a few times. It was almost dusk and I was tired and sore.

"Naruto come over here there's something I want to give you." Iruka was still sitting against the tree. Naruto walked over to Iruka and he told Naruto to close his eyes.

"Can I open my eyes now, sensei?" Naruto asked I was grinning from ear to ear, looking at him from my place leaning against the tree by Iruka.

"Ok you can open your eyes now." Iruka said.

"Congratulations on graduating," Iruka and I said at the same time when he opened his eyes. Naruto was wearing Iruka's head band and he looked like he didn't know what was happening.

"Let's celebrate by going to go get some ramen." Iruka laughed and looked at Naruto who just jumped on him hugging him. I smiled they looked like two brothers.

Naruto looked up at me smiled got up and hugged my around the neck laughing making me blush lightly but I didn't care. I was happy but a part of me knew that this was just the beginning and that the hard part was just starting.


	2. Chapter 2

"So today is your first day as a genin, right?" Isamu asked as you got ready to head to the Academy. "Well not really from what I understand we will be separated into squads of three or four and out of all those squads only three of them will go on to be true Genins." You said putting your forehead protector on. You left yours on your fore-head but slightly off center so that your bangs didn't cover the symbol. With a Sigh you walked out of your apartment with Isamu and headed towards the Academy.

When you reached the classroom you noticed that you were a little bit earlier than normal. You also noticed Naruto sitting beside Sasuke wearing the protector that Iruka gave a few nights ago. Naruto seen you, smiled and waved. You smiled back and took your seat on the other side of Sasuke while Isamu took his seat in your lap and Sasuke ignored you two like he normally does. Naruto put his head down and started snickering when a random boy seen him. "Huh? Naruto what the hell are you doing here? Only those who passed are supposed to be here." Naruto quickly got up and got in the boy's face. "Hey, hey can't you see this head protector?"

"Hey, will you let me through?" A female voice said. Looking over you seen a girl who you had seen around a few times. She was rather skinny around your age with long pink hair her forehead protector behind her bangs and light jade green eyes. She wore a medium length dark pink qipao type dress with a white circle on the bottom of it with green leggings that stopped just below her knees. Naruto seeing the girl quickly straightened up with a small blush dusting his cheeks. He got a sly look on his face thinking that she wanted to sit by him but was quickly put down by what she said next. "Naruto move your ass! I want to sit on the other side of you!" She yelled making you raise an eyebrow.

Naruto made a noise of confusion and looked over at Sasuke sitting beside him wearing his usual bored look. His eyes narrowed and let out a small growl. "What?" Sasuke said looking over at the glaring boy. "What do you mean, what?" Sakura quickly shut him up by pushing his head down. "Sasuke, can I sit next to you?" She asked. You tilted your head to the side not understanding why she was acting so mean to Naruto yet so nice to Sasuke. She quickly jumped over Naruto and sat next to Sasuke making the order from left to right: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and then you. A lot of the girls were sending glares in yours and Sakura's direction. Sakura kept stealing glances at the young raven haired boy with a strange look in her eyes and a blush on her face. Naruto on the other hand was glaring at the boy.

Naruto got up on the desk right in front of Sasuke getting in his face. "Hey, Naruto! Get out of Sasuke's face!" Sakura said a stress mark appearing on her fore head. "Move," Sasuke growled but what he got was a rude '_Bah' _sound. You could practically see the electricity burning between the two. Some of the girls were encouraging Sasuke to beat Naruto up but they stopped when a boy sitting behind Naruto bumped into him. Your yellow eyes were wide with shock as you stared at the two boys. Lips locked, eyes wide, and a cold sweat broke across both of their faces. Sakura and most of the other girls quickly flew back and screamed while you broke out laughing holding your sides Isamu sighed and gently shook his head adjusting himself in your lap. Getting over their shock the two quickly pulled away from each other. Sasuke was sending death threats to Naruto in between gags and Naruto was saying something about his mouth being ruined. Sensing something was wrong Naruto stopped and turned around to the angry face of Sakura cracking her knuckles. Finally stifling your laughter you turned to a very angry Sasuke glaring at you. "Something Funny?" You blinked a few times at his tone but shrugged and said "You should have seen the faces of some of those girls." Sasuke simply huffed and turned around glad that you didn't swoon over him like the others.

After the little show Naruto sat beat up as Iruka sensei walked in. "As of today you are real ninjas but you are merely Genin a rookie ninja. The hard part has just started. Now . . . you will soon be assigned missions by the village. So today we will be creating three man teams and one four man team. Each will have a Jounin sensei. You will follow that sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties." You sighed lightly knowing that you were going to end up in the four man squad you didn't really care who was in your squad you just hoped it would be people who knew their ass from a hole in the ground.

You zoned out while Iruka called out the teams only when you heard your name did you pay attention. "Yumi Asami, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto quickly shot up out of his seat raised his arms high with a happy 'yay' while Sakura's head fell down with a silent 'damn', but the roles were quickly switched when Iruka called the next name, "and Uchiha Sasuke." You smiled and looked over at what would be your team. Sasuke looked over at you and sighed lightly not liking the fact he was in with any of you but was still a bit grateful that he got someone that wasn't a complete idiot. Isamu looked down thinking of how your team would play out. Having two Uchihas was going to be an advantage and from what he could remember the Sakura girl was very smart. The only one he couldn't fit in was the Naruto boy he didn't know what to make of him and wished that he was on a different team than you were, but he figured he could be wrong and only time would tell.

"Iruka sensei! Why does an outstanding ninja like me have to be on the same team as that guy!" Naruto stood up and pointed his finger at Sasuke. You watched as Iruka's eye twitched as he put his hands on his hips. "Sasuke's grades were the best among the 28 graduates, while yours Naruto were the worst. We have to do this to balance the teams, understand?" You heard Sasuke scoff, "Loser, just don't get in my way."

"What did you call me?" Naruto yelled trying to hit Sasuke but Sakura quickly stopped him. You smiled lightly at the way the three acted. It was going to be interesting working with these guys that's for sure. Iruka let out a small sigh, "Ok, this afternoon we'll introduce the Jounin. So take a break until then." When the kids left you walked up to Iruka.

"Iruka sensei, may I ask how I ended up in my group?" You asked standing in front of his desk. "Yes, your group is leveled out in Sasuke being the main skill, Sakura being the best in intelligence, Naruto is mainly in there to learn, and you are in there because you have the best balance of the three. You have plenty of skill and talent, your ability to quickly make up plans, and your ability to learn quickly is what put you in this group." Iruka said smiling at you. You smiled back and said thank you and left the room with Isamu following behind you.

Finishing your lunch in a tree you looked down and seen Sakura sitting on a bench not too far from where you were sitting. Soon you seen Sasuke walk up and lean on the tree you were in. Your eyes narrowed when as you studied him. Something was off, his normally calm and collected chakra was hyper and warm similar to Naruto's. Sakura didn't seem to notice any change and quickly became bashful. "You have such a large and charming forehead. It makes me want to kiss it." Your head slowly fell to the side as you stared at the two. You didn't understand why Sasuke would want to kiss Sakura's forehead or why anyone would want to kiss another person's forehead. "Not really, that sounds like something Naruto would say." Sakura looked like she was let down by what he said. "Why are you spying on them?" Isamu said making you jump in surprise. He had went to go find food for himself not long after you walked out of the classroom. "Shush, I want to see why Sasuke is acting like this, and I'm not spying on them, I am simply studying the behavior of young genin in Konohagakure."

"Sakura there's something I want to ask you. What do you think of Naruto?" You watched Sakura put her head down for a moment before looking back up. "He's always getting in the way of my love and he enjoys seeing me struggle. Naruto doesn't understand anything about me he's just annoying." Your eyes narrowed slightly as you heard the things this girl was saying about Naruto. It sounded like she was the one that didn't understand anything about him. You turned your attention back to the pair when you heard Sakura take a deep breath. "All really want is for you to acknowledge me. I'm serious, I would do anything; because I like you." You made an 'ew' sound as Sakura slowly leaned in towards Sasuke.

"I think we should leave." Isamu said quickly.

"Yeah," Looks like you misjudged Sasuke.

Jumping a little ways back you started to walk towards the academy again. "Asami have you seen Naruto?" Quickly turning around towards the sound of the voice you seen Sasuke standing behind you with his arms crossed.

'_Wait wasn't he just with Sakura getting ready to . . . no I don't want to think about that! But still why is he here?' _ These questions kept going on in your head until Isamu nudged your leg snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Huh? Oh Naruto, no I haven't seen him, why do you ask?"

"It's nothing," he said moving past you towards where Sakura was. You sat there thinking about what just happened. The only thing you could come up with was that someone was disguised as Sasuke with Sakura and the real Sasuke had just passed you.

You shrugged not really caring about the situation and started walking back to the academy. On the way there you passed Sakura who was looking very down. Feeling bad you slowly walked up to the depressed girl. "Sakura hey what's wrong?" She looked up at you before looking back down. "Sasuke was just here, he-he called me annoying." The pink haired girl looked like she was going to cry. "Why did he do that?"

"Well at first he was here and he was nice asking me about Naruto. I said that he was annoying and then told him that I liked him. It looked like he was getting ready to kiss me but he quickly ran away saying something about his stomach; and when he came back here a few minutes ago he asked me about Naruto again and I told him that the reason he acts like he does was because that he had no parents. That was when he called me annoying." You looked at the girl for a while not really feeling sorry for her anymore.

"Well maybe you know how Naruto feels when you call him annoying." She looked back up at you with confused eyes that got slightly brighter as she thought about it. "You're right maybe I should tell Naruto I'm sorry. Thanks Asami." You smiled and nodded finally finishing your walk to the academy.

"Naruto stay still!" Sakura yelled at Naruto as he stuck his head out of the classroom doors. "Why is the Jounin of team seven so damn late? All the other teams have gone off with their teachers, and Iruka sensei also left."

This was true the four of you were the only ones left in the room because your team's Jounin had yet to show up. You were sitting in the desk closest to the door with your feet propped up on it. While Sasuke was sitting in the desk beside it and Sakura was leaning beside him.

"Hey! What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura yelled, so much for being nicer to the boy. Naruto was standing up on a stool placing a dusty eraser in the crack between the door and the wall. "That's what he gets for being late." Naruto said jumping off the stool. Sakura made a huffing sound and said something like 'count me out' but her eyes told you that she actually liked these kinds of things.

"Pft, like a Jounin would fall for such a simple trick." Sasuke scoffed. Just as he said that a hand slowly opened the door and the eraser fell on the man's head a cloud of dust to come up around the man's head. Naruto burst out laughing pointing at the guy, Sakura tried to make an excuse saying that she tried to stop him, Sasuke stayed quiet but you could see the doubt in his eyes. You gently tilted your head the side and made a confused noise.

As the man walked into the room you seen that he was a man in his late twenties wearing normal Konohagakure ninja attire he had spiky gray hair and a dark lazy right eye. You couldn't really tell what his face looked like because he wore a mask that covered the entire lower half of his face and his right eye was covered by his forehead protector.

He hummed quietly and rubbed his chin as he watched the four of you. "How can I say this? My first impression is . . . I don't like you guys." A dark cloud hung around you guys.

"Ok let's begin with instructions." Your team leader said as he leaned against the railing on the roof. "What do you want to know?" Sakura asked on your left. "How about your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, stuff like that." He said in the same deep lazy voice.

"Hey hey, shouldn't you introduce yourself to us first." Naruto yelled pointing a finger at the older ninja.

"Oh me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future, I haven't thought about that, and I have lots of hobbies." You sweat dropped as you realized that the only thing you got out of that was his name.

"How about we start with you on the right." Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen in a cup, but what I like even more is the ramen at the restaurant that Iruka sensei takes me buys me. What I dislike is the three minutes I have to wait for the ramen to cook. My dream is to surpass the Hokage and all of the people in the village will have to knowledge my existence." As Naruto finished you couldn't stop the small smile that spread across your face.

Kakashi looked surprised for a second before looking bored again. "Hobbies?"

"Pranks I guess," Naruto shrugged and Kakashi where the easer fell on his head. "Next,"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things that I dislike and I really like anything. I don't have a dream, what I have is an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man." Naruto stared at Sasuke with fear in his eyes, and Sakura seemed to have admiration in hers. You looked down at your hands eyebrows furrowed.

"Now for the girl." Kakashi said showing little to no reaction to what Sasuke just said.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, the thing I like is- I mean the person I like is . . . um should I say my dream for the future." She cut off with an excited squeal. "The thing I dislike is Naruto!" She continued ignoring Naruto painful 'Noo'.

"And lastly the tiger girl." Your eyes narrowed at the nickname. "My name is Yumi Asami. I like many things mainly learning new Jutsus. I don't really dislike anything. My hobbies are learning about different techniques. My dream for the future is to create my own style of every Jutsu, and hopefully learn in a way that would make my big brothers Obito and Kai proud if they were still here today." Kakashi's eyes widened when he heard your brother's name.

"That's fine and all but there should be no reason to lie about your last name. Asami why don't you tell us your real name." You felt the eyes of everyone on the roof staring at you. "My name is," you took a deep breath.

"My name is Uchiha Asami."


End file.
